Second Change
by The kawaii No-Bo-Dy
Summary: First fanf.'It wasn't the feeling of something thicker than water running down from his eyes. No it was the strange sensation in the back of his head and the fact he didn't remember anything' After the fight with Itachi did Sasuke get amnesia
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**Flashback **

* * *

Prologue

A boy regained his consciousness. He open his heavy eyes, they meet the crying sky. The boy welcomed the feeling of the rain numbing his aching body. He could feel that something wasn't right.

It wasn't the feeling of something thicker than water running down from his eyes. No it was the strange sensation in the back of his head and the fact he didn't remember anything.

He moves his arms so he can raise his upper body into a sitting position and lean against a wall, the acting made a small moan of pain escape him. Moving was only increasing the pain.

"_Oh my head… what happened? Where am I?" _

He looked around and could see the inside of a room with stonewalls or what was left of it. The area was completely destroyed, weapons and rocks was everywhere and at some places blood.

"_There was a fight here. But who won? Did we lose? Was I left behind?" _

The boy noticed a body lying next to him.

"_I guess I wasn't the only one left behind. But if he is dead then.."_

He turns his head to have a better look. It's a man and he looked as beating up as the boy felt that he himself was. The boy didn't recognize the man as he studied him. The man had his black hair tied up in a ponytail, his face was turned to the sky, blood running down his mound and eyes looking dead.

"Who..are you?" it was almost a whisper but loud enough. There was no replay.

"_Is he an enemy?... What if he is not.. what I'm going to do?"_

The boy held his head feeling the pain again.

"_It hurts. Why don't I remember?"_

A movement made the boy looked back at the man, his chest was moving, faintly.

"_He is alive! Okay save him. But what if he is an enemy? Friend, enemy, friend, enemy… Argh I just have to help him."_ The pain started to increase again. The boy's vision got unfocused.

**He was standing in a dark room, only one candle was lighting the room. Before him was a dummy shaped after a grown man. The human dummy had a charka system painted on it. He formed hand seals and his hands got a green glow. He moved his hands over the dummy sending the charka into the dummy. The painted charka system started to glow the same colour as his hands. **

It was like a movie had just been played before his inner eyes. And it was gone just a quirk as it came. It was strange to see himself do something like that, like it was a memory.

"_Wait it WAS a memory. Healing? I can heal!"_

Forgetting his pain the boy moved over to the man. The boy made the same hand seals he had seeing himself do. A force of energy move from his centre to his hands.

The boy placed his hands on the man's chest. The lost of energy made him dizzy and weaker. The boy felt his energy move like rings in the water through the man's body. The work he was doing was paying of, the big wounds on the man stared to heal and was starting to breath easier.

"_Its working"_ the boy smiled to himself.

He continued like that a little longer. The man was now breathing without problems.

"_I think he is stable now. Maybe he will be able to tell me who I'm and what is going on. But first I must find a shelter from the rain."_

The boy placed his arm around the man and tried to lift him. His body screamed in protesting, so he settle with dragging the man.

The boy had only made it away from the destroyed area when he felt two energy forces.

The feeling of someone coming towards them, made his hair on his neck stand up. He quickly placed the man under a bush so that he was out of view and in that way kept him dry.

The boy ran back to the place he had taking the man from. He felt uneasy with the new arrival but maybe they could help them.

He didn't noticed his hands making seals like second nature or the rock that made him trip. His hands stopped his fall but all his energy was gone and darkness took over.

"_Shit…this is not good." _the boy drifted into unconsciousness.

Had the boy looked where his hands had landed. He could had seen the rocks forming them self into a clone of the man.


	2. Chapter 2

I have remade my chapter 1 and 2 so that they are the same chapter and I'm going to remake chapter 3 into 2 and so on.

I hope it is now better than before and I will be thankful for any suggestion to make the next ones better as well.

* * *

Okay I will have you to remember the episode 139-141 because that is what had happed.

And the boy, or Sasuke as he gets to know his name, doesn't talk back at Madara because…well he doesn't remember.

I don't own anything

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Zetsu black half talking"**

* * *

Chapter 1

"For the sake of Konohas peace, and more than anything, for you Uchiha Sasuke, he wanted to die a criminal, a traitor. Accepting dishonor in payment for honor and hatred in payment for love, even then Itachi died smiling. Entrusting the Uchiha name to you while deceiving you forever."

With that Madara finished his tall about Itachi. The older Uchiha had been expecting more resistance form Sasuke and the young ones behavior puzzled him. The boy is an Uchiha it's in his nature to bee stubborn and thick headed. Sasuke should be breaking right now, his whole world had just been destroyed, he was supposed to be easy too manipulate so Madara could use the younger Uchiha in his plan. But the boy had not been yelling out in protest, well Sasuke did look like he was going to have a panic attack but it had fated to deep breaths.

And now he looked like he was forming a plan to escape or get revenges Madara couldn't tell which one but thinking it was the later. Sasuke was still in the same position from when Madara had start talking to him, sitting on the floor.

"_Itachi I have to get to him. I left him under a bush." _Sasuke wanted to escape from here but he didn't know where he was or where he had hidden his brother.

"Your team is waiting for you."

"A team..? I have a team?" Sasuke was to busy with his thoughts that he didn't noticed he had spoken out lout. Madara turned his head his Sharingan looked into Sasuke's right eye.

"Oh I see.." Madara removed himself from the box.

"_Oh no. Big mistake Sasuke."_ Sasuke scolded himself.

"This is very unfortunate. That you don't remember." Madara said in a cold voice, his terrifying aura was released making Sasukes blood ran cold and his body feel numb all over.

"_I need Sasuke and his new Sharingan. I must make him work for me."_ Madara was calming down as he thought of ways to make 'this Sasuke' work for him.

By the sound of a knock the two Uchihas turned their head to the door as a 'person' entered the room.

"_What the.. he looks like a plat!"_ Sasuke stared at the plant-man who moved over to Madara.

"Zetsu what do you want?"

"Kisame have just come back." Zetsu was looking calmly at the orange mask man while he spoke to him.

"And?"

"He has Itachi with him. Itachi is alive."

"What that's imp-. Then who did we bring?" Madara was close to be shouting but he had enough self-control to not do that. Without it he may have mist the nervous move Sasuke made, even when his blind side was turned to the boy.

"**Rocks"**Zetsu black half was watching Madara intently waiting for his to lose his temper. While his other half was getting more nervous about the unexpected turn of event.

Madara let his chakra surround his body. His plan was ruined and it was all because Sasuke had lost his memory Madara had to think of something with Itachi alive and Sasuke without that power he had to.. an idea formed in Madaras head. Sasuke was feeling powerless in Madara present, there was no way he could fight his way out of this room he was out numbered and injured.

"With Itachi alive and you without your memory and the new Sharingan, puts the plan on..standby." Sasuke wasn't sure if Madara meant him to hear it. Madara moved towards Sasuke, panic toke hold in Sasuke as Madara took a step toward him.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME." Feeling desperate Sasuke didn't mind how pathetic it sounded to yell out like that, he was just hopping it could save him some time before someone comes to his rescue but Sasuke knew it was useless no one will come not even his brother Itachi.

"Silly boy, because of you I have to wait longer to obtain my goal." Madara took Sasuke head in a strong grip and turned it so he was looking into Sasuke's right eye.

"I'm going to lock this away. You won't remember this conversation, fighting Itachi or waking up next to him." Madaras Sharingan started to spin and Sasuke couldn't make himself look away it was making him dizzy and he couldn't shake the feeling of losing himself.

Before Sasuke drifting into unconsciousness the last thing he heard was Madara saying "When you regain your lost memory and you have fought with Itachi will we meet again." Sasuke know no more.

* * *

Birds were chirping in the trees something had made them uneasy the whole day. Something had been lying in their place the whole day and the only movement coming from it was its chest rising and falling. This something or someone was the worst kind of predators, a human. Even when the human still was an old cub and wounded, the animals kept their distances.

The old cub wasn't the only thing that had made them all nervous. Two full grown humans had in the night carried the human cub to this place, or the one who looked like a big plant had been carrying the heavy weight. Those two sent bad vibration out and the one with the mask was the strongest. Everything had been quiet when the humans came, even the birds and smaller insect had been quiet in their present and the birds had only start singing again at breaking dawn.

It was now the middle of the day when the boy started too moved. As he was coming to the boy escaped a groan.

"Nrgh.. my head." He lifted his head to look around not wanting his already aching body to hurt more.

"_Why can't I remember anything?"_ the boy sit up slowly too take a better look at his surroundings. He touches his bandaged chest and looked himself over for any bleeding wounds. There was no blood to see.

"_Why am I out here?"_ he let his arms drop to his side. His fingers travel trough the soft grass when they brush against something cold. It was a katana. His fingers touch the blade which was out of the sheath that was lying a few feet away.

"_Mine?"_He looked it over, trying to find anything that could tell him about the owner. It was as blank as his memory. There was nothing on the katana that could identify the owner. The boy turned to look behind him, thinking it was the way he come from.

"_I must have trip and hit my head since I don't remember."_

He started to search for other things that may belong to him but there was nothing else. The area was clear there were only him and his katana.

When the boy got up too look for others humans the animals' became confident enough too return to their normal life.

* * *

Hiroshi was dragging the wagon with fresh groceries'. His wife, Misaki, was pushing and their son and daughter was running around the wagon laughing. Normally he goes by himself but their inn had been visited by a lot of travelers this month which made Hiroshi buy more than usually and in need of help.

Misaki looked after her children running, if was their first time with their father to the market and they had been at their best behavior and as a reward they must get their favorite meal today.

During a step Hiroshi stopped moving and the wagon was going to hit him if Misaki hadn't stopped the wagon in time.

Misaki looked over her husband shoulder to see what made him stop.

A ninja was blocking their way, clearly not wanting them to pass through. Hiroshi saw movements in the bushes he turned to look at the new arriving ninja.

"Look boys I found something sweet." a rough voice said behind them. Hiroshi and Misaki turned to look at the 3rd ninja and their blood ran cold. The 3rd ninja was holding their young daughter.

"Emi!" Misaki cried out in fear, Hiroshi cursed himself for letting his weapons stay at the inn.

"Let go of my sister" their son yelled, Misaki had to hold him back before he did something stupid. Daisuke could only stand and look at the ninja holding his sister capture. Emi was shaking in fear, tears was visible in her eyes begging her father for help.

"Gives us your wagon." The first ninja ordered.

"All right just don't hurt my family." Hiroshi moved away from the wagon. The ninja holding Emi laughed.

"With this sweet face I don't think so." He said looking at the second ninja, who hadn't said anything, the second ninja was nodding at what the other had said but he had his eyes on the dark haired woman.

"You bastard let her go." Daisuke yelled trying to get to Emi but his mother was holding him in a strong grip.

"Do as the kid says." A new voice joining in. The two of the ninja was taken by surprise they hadn't sensed any charka and this boy was able to sneak up on them. They all turned to the new arriver. A dark haired boy standing on the road was looking at the ninja holding Emi sending him a hard glare. The boy's chest was covered in bandages and was leaning his weight on his right leg. Looking over the boy's injuries the 3rd ninja got annoyed by this arrogant boy.

"Mind your own business pretty boy." Growled the 3rd ninja at the boy.

"Kaa-san" Emi cried, tears running down her face. The 3rd ninja raise his hand to hit her. Before the ninja could blink the boy had moved fast enough to catch his hand.

"Let her go." The boy said with a calm voice still holding the ninja's hand above his head.

Anger rising within the 3rd ninja, he pushed Emi away getting enough space too kick the boy, the ninja only got that far where his kneed was raise before it was blocked by the boys own kneed. Emi ran over to her mother and brother when the second ninja jumped forward to strike the boy. The boy ducked and throw the 3rd ninja into the second one making them fall too the ground. The first throw a kunai at the boy who blocked it with his katana. The ninja draw a new kunai and lets it fly towards the boy. The boy disappeared in a blur the ninja didn't get the time to wonder where the boy had despaired to when he cold feel metal press too his neck.

"_So fast."_ The first ninja thought as the katana draw blood from his neck.

"Leave." The boy ordered. Not have to bee told twice the two other ninjas ran of. The boy removed his katana from the first ninja who quickly ran after the others.

"That was so cool." Daisuke sent a grin to his sister and Emi nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Misaki bowed at the boy and Hiroshi stepped towards the boy.

"Thank you, boy. You have saved my family and my business, how can we repay you?"

The boy's calm face switched to a nervous one. The boy was taking aback by their gratitude. When he saved the girl he didn't knew what he was doing but it was like his body knew what to do. It was weird feeling his body move on it's own. He had been scared waking up without his memory but his body moving on its own accord was even more terrifying, he had to get away before someone innocent gets hurt.

"I don't want anything from you, sir." The boy bows his head to Hiroshi.

"What is your name boy?" Hiroshi saw the boy make a nervous twitch with one of his fingers before he made eye contact.

"I don't know. I don't remember." Seeing the troubling boy Misaki's mother instinct kicks in.

"Lets us help you with your wounds come, ours inn isn't that fare away." Misaki said with a kind smile. The boy could only nod at her maybe accident with his body wouldn't happen again.

* * *

The boy was sitting at one of the tables in the empty inn. It had been closed so the family could shop for groceries'. Hiroshi came in from the kitchen followed by Misaki, who was carrying a tray with cups and tea. Hiroshi sitting in front of the boy as Misaki served tea for them all.

"You don't remember your name?" Hiroshi had been relief when his family was saved by this boy but now he was getting nervous with the new situation of hand.

"No sir I don't" the boy answered Misaki smiled at him. She turned to her husband.

"Dear can't we let him stay? The kids seem to like him."

"I will love to stay here." The boy quickly added "I mean I can work for my stays."

Hiroshi drank from his cup thinking it over.

"Do you know how to serve?" Hiroshi looked the boy over, the boy was clearly a ninja and that could mean trouble having one around all the time.

"I can learn." Misaki sent her husband a look and Hiroshi knew what to do. The boy could stay as his reward from saving them but if the boy gets his family in trouble the boy will be kick out.

"Alright you can stay but you need a name calling you boy all the time wont do how about.."

"Yuri" both men looked at Misaki. Hiroshi smile at his wife.

"_It seems that it's not just the kids who like him."_

"Yes Yuri." Hiroshi smile at the boy..no Yuri. And Yuri smile back at them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**Flashback**

I don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 2

Yuri had finally got some free time from the inn and he wanted to be alone. Working at a popular inn and becoming playmate with Daisuke and Emi didn't give him time for himself. Not that he didn't enjoy it, he was very happy with the family who saw him as a family member and Yuri was feeling the same way. He was the big brother and the lost son but Misaki was properly the only one thinking that.

So when he got free, Yuri went for a walk in the forest to clear his mind and hopefully solve his problems.

If had happed again, his body had acted on its own. First it had happed when he saved Emi from that ninja guy and letter on it happed when a customer wonted to pay for his meal with a blow to the face. Yuri had caught the mans hand, twisting the arm so the man was making a back flip onto the table. His partners joining in and Yuri had sent them flying out at the inn with a kick or two.

After that Yuri was slowly becoming aware of his movements, when someone attacked he was able to too control his body. But it's a problem, Yuri feared that he could one day bee standing with a kitchen knife and one of the kids will get to close and the outcome will be blood in the air. Sighing Yuri walk deeper into the forest. Before he knew Yuri was out the forest and walking in the opening.

After some time walking Yuri come to a river, at the other side was a village. Yuri was looking over the water. His eyes stopped at the sky high building's looking them all over.

"That most be the village hidden in the rain Hiroshi-san talk about." Yuri murmured to no one but himself.

"_Looks kind of creepy to me."_ As Yuri turned to the way he came from when he heard a sound of something breaking the water surfaces making him look back again.

Something big with red clothing had broken the surface and was coloring the water dark red. It looked like some clothes that had been washed but the dark red colure was clearly not normal.

"_Clothes can't bleed right? Maybe it just has to must colour.." _Yuri walk closer, the cloth started to sink Yuri saw some white hair before he know it he jumped into the river. Yuri was swimming to the sinking body. The body was bigger than Yuri had thought it was Yuri put his arm around the man's chest to pull him up.

The man was missing his left arm and the black things pointing out of his back made it difficult for Yuri to swim back to land.

Back on land, Yuri placed the man down on his side to have a better look at the mans injuries'. When Yuri check the mans pulse it's very weak. His troth was broken making it hard for the man to breath. Yuri almost panicked when he saw the red strips from the man's eye running down to the cheek, thinking the man was bleeding from the eye, he calmed down as he realized it was markings.

"Hold on old man." Yuri said while his body was making a single hand sigh and forced little of his energy into it. A perfect clone of himself appeared beside him.

It wasn't what Yuri had been expecting but then again he didn't know what to expect when his body was taking action without himself knowing what to do.

"Ehh.. you pull the things out and I..hmm." his clone moved to the man's back.

"_It feels like I have done something like this before. But what did I do?"_ Yuri got down on his knees moving his hands over the man's chest when the scenery changed.

**He formed hand sighs and his hands got a green glow. He moved his hands over the dummy sending the charka into it. The painted charka system started to glow the same color as his hands. **

"Are you all right?" Yuri's eyes snap open, it was his voice but he hadn't… Yuri noticed his clone was looking at him.

"Yo-you can talk!" Yuri gasped, his replay was a snore from the clone. Yuri looked back at the man, feeling that he had nothing to lose Yuri made the same hand sighs as he had seeing himself do. A green glow appeared around his hands as he placed them over the man feeling his energy move into the man.

"What are you doing?" it was his clone again. Not stopping his work Yuri looked at the clone.

"I'm healing him and you should go back to what you were doing." His clone had already removed tree of them, the next one was stuck. The clone used more of his strength to get it out, the result was a painful groan from the man.

"Be carful." Yuri snapped at the clone.

"I am careful it's just hard to pull these things out when you are closing the wounds." the clone snapped back.

"Oh..sorry."

"_Great now I'm talking to myself."_ Yuri send a little energy trough the man now to slow down the process.

"_Nrgh.. Am I died?..What is..this warm feeling..?" _The man started to lift his heavy eyes, he could only get the right one to open. Taking in his surroundings the man noticed a figure. It was a boy with black hair sticking out at the back for his head and… the man blinked. Not believing his own eye he blinked again the boy had not changed features which made him...

"You ..are.." the man's voice was weak and had no strength to say more but Yuri had heard his small voice.

"You know me?" Yuri said to the almost unconsciousness man.

Before the man drifted into dreamland, he was wondering why the boy didn't recognize HIM, they had meet before and well..it hurt his ego.

"Old man? Hold on!" Yuri called out in hopes that the man will stay consciousness.

No luck.

* * *

Next time

"Tsunade-sama is something wrong?"

"Jia-Jiariya."

"I'm sorry that he is dead but we.."

"No this scroll is from Jiariya.. He is alive."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything

I'm very sorry about my grammar and spelling mistake.

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**Flashback**

Reading

* * *

Chapter 3

In his long life, Jiraiya had seen a lot of things and he came to the point where nothing could surprise him, well if you don't count that knucklehead of a student.

Had someone told him that a S-class missing nin would save him from dead, he would personally drag them kicking and screaming to Tsunade. Then again, Jiraiya had never thought that he will, after losing a battle in enemy territory, wake up in a comfy bed in a nice room that clearly was not a prison cell.

There was a few things Jiraiya noticed when he regain his consciousness, one; his body didn't hurt so much, two the room had a sweet aura of tea and had a homey touch to it, and three; there was a background noise from someone talking but Jiraiya could only hear the loud buzz of their voices which meant that a number of people was talking.

"_What it's this place?"_ He noticed the nightstand and reach for the lamp when the door opened.

Misaki came in carried a tray with medicine to the wounded man. She stopped in the doorway noticing Jiraiya looking at her. Misaki breathe out in relief.

"You are awake, good. We were getting worried. I'm Misaki, my husband and I own this inn. What is your name?"

Jiraiya looked the dark haired woman over, she was clearly not a ninja. For the time being he would be safe.

"_My throat was broken but it feels like it..maybe.."_ Jiraiya hesitated but gave it a try.

"I'm..(cough).. Jiraiya. How long have I been here?" his voice was rough and weak but he could talk.

"Three days. You were badly injured when Yuri brought you here. He was able to heal the worst wounds but you were still in a bad condition." Misaki put the tray down on the nightstand. "Who is Yuri?" Jiraiya asked _"Does she mean the Uchiha kid?"_

"How about I work on your injuries and answer your questions and you mine?" Misaki turned the lamp on. Jiraiya nodded in confirming and Misaki gave him a warm smile. Misaki began to change Jiraiya's bandages. "Yuri saved my family from some bandits when we where on our way home. Try to sit up." She stopped her work to supported Jiraiya as he tried to sit.

"Please Misaki-san, go on." Jiraiya managed to croak out.

"Since he doesn't remember his name, we are calling him Yuri and he has been working here for seven days now."

"Then what about.." Jiraiya began but Misaki cut him off.

"My turn. Yuri said that before you pass out he got the impression that you know him. Is that truth?"

"Yes, well no, not personally. But he is a shinobi from my village. His name is Sasuke." Jiraiya's voice was starting to sound normal.

* * *

Yuri was washing plates in the kitchen. Daisuke and Emi were playing out side and Yuri could keep an eye on them from the window. They were both trying to imitate one of the moves Yuri had used when he had throw a troubling customer out. Emi had her dark hair sat up, avoid getting it into her face. She had her father green eyes, unlike her older brother who had their mothers blue eyes and fathers dark brown hair. Both kids faces were shinning in happiness as they moved against an invisible foe. They had both been begging their cool nii-san to show them how to defend themselves and Yuri find himself not able to say no to those cute faces with big puppy-eyes.

**Up in the high trees a person appeared on a tree branch. His body covered by a langue coat with a turtleneck, so you could only see his brown hair, sunglass and something else on the person forehead. He, himself, turned to look at the arriver. **

"**Shino?.. How did you find us?" he yelled out to Shino.**

Yuri's head was pounding after the memory had appeared. His hand moved quickly to catch the plate that was slipping out of his grip.

"_Sh-Shino? He must be a friend or something."_ Yuri was almost done with cleaning when Misaki came in.

"S-Sasuke?" Hearing her voice Yuri turn.

"Misaki-san how is the old man?" Misaki smiled at him.

"Jiraiya-sama is fine. We talk a little and now he is a sleep."

"Jiraiya?"

"Yes, also he told me your name, Sasuke."

* * *

It was afternoon when Jiraiya woke up again. Being in bed for three days and then sleep too the next day had made his stomach empty and the moment Jiraiya open his eyes, it was making it self known. He managed to get dress with one arm, he struggle some times but was able to look decent in his borrowed outfit from Hiroshi.

Not sure where to go Jiraiya follow the sound for voices and the smell of food. Had Jiraiya been in better condition and not being controlled by his hunger, he would have realized that going on his own was a bad idea, but that thought only struck him when he had open the door to what Jiraiya thought was the kitchen but instead was the inn's dining room for travelers. Jiraiya quickly hide in the shadow off the door and took a look at the people in the room. Four tables was being used by travelers none of them had any headbands and some of them look like the local farmer having a break.

Jiraiya was on his way back but then he noticed Misaki taking orders from new arrivers. Jiraiya took a step too her but stop dead in his tack when he noticed some travelers leave and the shape of a bowing Sasuke with a cheerful voice saying 'Thank you come again'.

* * *

The next day at Konoha, the office of the Hokage

The blond Hokage was reading mission reports her priced sake forgotten on the table. She almost jumped out of her chair when a pouf sound came from the left side of the table. Tsunade's eyes narrowed at the message scroll that had appeared. Only a few shinobi's could send a message directly to the Hokage, meaning it was important.

Tsunade, cursing under her breath, opened the scroll. Her eyes widened the more she read. There was a soft knock on the door and her assistant Shizune entered.

"Tsunade-sama I.." she stop when she saw her masters pale face.

"Tsunade-sama is something wrong?"

"Jia-Jiariya."

"I'm sorry that he is dead but we.."

"No.. this scroll is from Jiariya.. He is alive." Shizune's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" Shizune blurted out.

"Here read for yourself." Tsunade handle Shizune the scroll.

Tsunade, sorry I scared you but I'm fine and well. It really was a close call this time and I'm not surprised if you thought I died, hell even I thought it.

Shizune stopped reading and look at Tsunade. It clearly was Jiatiya's hand writhing, she hated herself for doing this but it was necessary.

"Don't you think this is some kind of joke?"

"It's from Jiraiya. It's his signature at the bottomed of the scroll and he always makes those drawings, which is made by his charka." Tsunda explained. Shizune skipped the rest of the text and looked at the bottomed. It was a drawing of a cartoon: Jiraiyas head with a big grin on his face and his right hand showing the peace sign, under that his signatures.

"This is wonderful Tsunade-sama we should contact Naruto-kun and -"

"Read the rest Shizune." Tsunade ordered.

You wouldn't believe who saved me. It was Uchiha Sasuke.

"WHAT!" Shizune yelled.

"Keep reading Shizune."

I think he has memory lost. Sasuke doesn't show signs of remembering his past or Orochimaru. I have told him his name, Sasuke. I think the council will make a decision whatever he should get his memory lock away forever or only let him remember his Justus.

And I'm not sure what will be the best of choice. You will understand when you meet him.

I will answer all your questions about Pain when we come too the village. We are staying at a Inn within the border of fire country. 

- Jiraiya

Shizune looked back at the worried face of her teacher. From this development they will get their answers about the riddle and of course Pain. But it also raises new problems.

"T-Tsunade-sama what now."

Tsunade was already moving to the door. "I will have to inform the council."

"W-What about Naruto and Team 7?" her reply was the sound of the door closing after the Hokage.

* * *

Next day at the inn

Jiraiya was on a hard mission, to persuade a stubborn Uchiha. Jiraiya and Sasuke was outside in the garden behind the inn a private area for the family. The green garden had everything a normal garden content; trees, flowers but a small river ran through the garden with small fishes something normal gardens didn't have. The kids, Daisuke and Emi, were playing with a ball running around.

"Come on Sasuke don't you want to go home?" Jiraiya looked the boy over searching for any changes in his face.

"I'm fine right here Jiraiya -sama." Sasuke, the name was still alien to him, he like the name Yuri more.

"_It's strange.. first I was no one and then I was Yuri and now I'm Sasuke" _Sasuke lift his tea cup to take a ship.

"I'm not a shinobi."

"Oh no, don't start on that again, I already told you. You are a shinobi from the same village as I come from. If you don't think you are one then tell me why are you able to beat the crap out of bandits and use jutsus?"

"Ohh.. Defends class'?" Yuri suggested.

Jiraya let out a frustrated sight. "That thing you did to save me is clearly a med-jutsu and those energy waves are you talked about is called charka."

Sasuke could accept that. That what he felt was charka but he had still no idea what charka is.

"Misaki-san told me you remember an other person, is that correct?"

"_Shino…"_

"Yeah right like I'm going to tell you that. I don't remember you, how will I know if you really are telling me the truth. And if I do tell you who I remember, how will I know you don't use that weird message thing again to inform your village to have someone to look like the guy."

Jiraiya could only chuckle at Sasuke.

"You may not remember but you do think like a shinobi."

"Huh!"

"Don't give the enemy any information that may give you advantage over the enemy or the enemy over you.. Not that I'm your enemy…anyway how did his headband look out?"

"His headband?"

"Yes every shinobi wears a headband that tells you what hidden village he or she comes from. My village, Konoha, has the leaf symbol and it looks like this." Jiraiya draw the leaf symbol in the sand. Sasuke recognize the symbol from Shino's forehead.

"Watch out!" a cried of warning came from Daisuke as the ball they had been kicking around was flying high in the air nearing Jiraiya and Sasuke. Sasuke was immediately on his feet, running after the ball, keeping his eyes on the ball he jump and kick it back to the children and landed.

"Wow Sasuke-nii that's so cool." Emi was showing a big smile even Jiraiya had one on his face.

"What?" Sasuke replied looking at them. Daisuke's eyes had gowned bigger than normal.

"Well Sasuke that is also something showing you are a shinobi." Jiraiya remarked.

"What is?" Sasuke got his answer by following, with his eyes, the way Jiraiya was pointing which was Sasukes feet's. There were some fishes that were nibbling at Sasukes sandals as he stood on the surface.

"WHAT THE…" and Sasuke was under the water.

* * *

Konoha the same afternoon

The streets of Konoha were filed with people, some were working and others were taking the time shopping to upcoming missions. One of them was a pick haired medical shinobi who was looking over driftnet herbs for medicine.

"Sakura-san" a voice called out. Sakura turned to her new teammate Sai.

"Hello Sai" Sakura smiled at the dark shinobi. Sai gave her his own emotionless smile.

"How is it going with breaking the code?" Sai asked when they walk out of the shop.

"We got the code but we still don't know what it means so we are taking a break, maybe it will help-" the sound off bells filth the air. Everybody stopped with what they were doing to listen to the note the bells were playing.

Realizing what the bells meant the shopkeepers closed their shop, people leaving their house and everybody walk to the Hokage building. The bells was a signal for everybody to meet at the Hokage building, the last time it happened was when people of Konoha were introduce to their new Hokage, the fifth.

Then Sakura and Sai got to the Hokage building half of the citizen was allready there and the same question was on everybody's lips: What is happing?'

Sai and Sakura went for a spot that gave them a perfect view of the platform the Hokage will be standing on but someone had beating them to it.

"Kakashi-sensei," greeted Sakura the copy-ninja. "Hallo Sakura, Sai. And before you ask no I do not know what Hokage-same will say. " Sakura was muttering something like 'stupid know it all Jonin' causing Kakashi to hide his smile behind his book.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I have some questions that need answers." Came a voice from the left side.

"Shikamaru?" questioned Sakura.

"I just came from the cemetery, I saw Shizune-san. Jiraiya's memory ceremony has been cancel."

"What..but why?"

"I don't know but-" "Shh the Hokage is here." Sai interrupted them. The crew quiet down as Tsunade lifted her hand.

Tsunade look over the places, Konohas citizen was indent here, only the ones on mission were missing.

"I'm happy to inform you that Jiraiya, the legendary Sannin, is alive and well."

Cries of happiness filed the area; it had come to everybody's ear that Jiraiya had fallen in battle, citizen was hugging each other in relief, they still have a strong shinobi to protect them.

Sakura blinked back tears. _"Naruto is going to be so happy when he hears this."_ A tear fought its way down her cheek, she quickly removed it before anyone noticed.

Someone was gently touching her arm making Sakura look up at the kind face of Shizune.

Shizune shifted her glance from Sakura to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san, Tsunade wants to talk to you afterwards." Shizune said.

Kakashi didn't get the time to response, because Tsunade decided to continue.

"Jiraiya is accompanied by Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke is to be treated like he never left the village and you are to follow these new rules." Her face was in a serious mask as she spoke. She was to fare away for any of them to notice the dark rings under her eyes.

"From this day on it's forbidden to mention anything regarding the Sound and the Uchiha-clan."

During her speech the faces of Konoha had quickly change from happy and relief to shock and confused.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I like to thank all the people (cough..3..cough..) who has supported my story by reviewing and favorite it XD

As always:

I don't own anything

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**Flashback**

Reading

By the way if you guys can guess who the traveler (that Jiraiya and Sasuke meet) is I will pose the next chapter faster than you can say "Happy Halloween". Enjoy

* * *

Chapther 4

The Hokage office

Tsunade was already waiting at her desk when Kakashi entered. Without a word she past Kakashi the message from Jiraiya, as Kakashi read Tsunade filled two cups with sake.

"So the reason for the rules is-"

"To avoid tricking his memory." Tsunade spat. "When I informed the council, it started a debate what we should do about the situation."

"Such as?" Kakashi asked.

"Whatever Sasuke should get his memory back. Let him only know his Justus, or make him remember so we can get useful information about Orochimaru and Akatsuki, then lock it away from the boy so he will stay, as a loyal shinobi." In her frustration Tsunade tighten her grip around the cup.

"It hasn't been decided yet?" Kakashi asked but he already knew the answer.

"Those power hungry old fools." Tsunade gulped down her sake and filled the cup again, Kakashis was still untouched.

"When Jiraiya and Sasuke come here, we are going to check if Sasuke is acting."

"I see. So when do we tell Naruto the good news?"

"We don't." Tsunade looked at her cup. "As long his is at Myouboku Mountain he will be saved from the Akatsuki and on the same time get stronger." Tsunade added.

"Now is that the council talking again."

The look from Tsunade was Kakashi's clue to get out.

* * *

The Inn

"Misaki-san is your husband around?" Jiraiya asked the woman working on the orders from the customer.

"Hiroshi is out, something about the market." Misaki replied without turning to him.

"Hmm. I'm going for a walk." Jiraiya said, ha was already out the door when he heard Misaki calling from the inside. "Just be back before dinner." Jiraiya chuckle softly as he walked out.

He didn't had to walk far before he come across someone, to Jiraiya's luck it was the brown haired man he was looking for Hiroshi. Jiraiya noticed a small packet over Hiroshi's arm.

"Hey Hiroshi I want to talk with you about Sasuke's and mine departure and…Why are you caring a sign?" Jiraiya took a closer look, 'All occupied'.

"Come to think of it you are most of the time away from the inn." Jiraiya blurted out.

He looked up to see a big grin on Hiroshi's face.

"Heh you caught me. Misaki and I knew from the beginning that Sasuke is a shinobi, meaning we could get in trouble having him around. Then you came along I had to make sure that no one find out."

"So you made a sign saying: all occupied. But your Inn is always full…well most of the time." Jiraiya murmured the last bit to himself.

"I only used the sign then I saw shinobis." Hiroshi explained.

"Shinobis, wait was any from the leaf?"

Hiroshi shocked his head no.

"None was from the leaf and I'm not completely sure who has alliance with whom, so I sent anyone who looked like a shinobi away."

"Didn't you just say you showed the sign to shinobis only?"

"Well yes, but there was this one group of people who look like they where shinobis and they were without a headband. I mean, how many is carrying such a big sword and-"

"Big sword? The guy didn't happen to wear a black coat with red clouds and look like a shark?"

"No he looked normal, beside his sharp teeth. Now as for you and Sasuke's departure I went to the market to get you this." Hiroshi opened the packet he was carrying, it was sleeping bags and two coats made for traveling in any kind of weather in the summer.

"I can't take this is to must -" Jiraiya began but was cut off.

"Is alright, I'm paying for them with the money Sasuke had earned. He has done such a good job, we actually earned more than we ever had, and we just ended the busy season."

"Oh I see. I emm.."

"I figure you guys would be leaving soon?" asked Hiroshi.

"Yes I was going to ask you where I could buy equipment for the travel home but since you got it Sasuke and I can leave earlier.. like tomorrow."

"Well we are all going to miss you guys but life must go on. I think that the last thing you will need is back home like water container and other items for cooking."

* * *

Team Konohamaru was ones again feeling the joy of a D-ranked mission. On a sunny day the young group of Genin was working indoors in Konohas library. They had been using hours flipping through old books, searching for the kanji saying Uchiha. Their job was to find and remove those books from the public library. The young group got a little help from the librarian, who wish she didn't have to dell with kids like them and return to her own reading of romantic novel.

"Konohamaru-kun will you stop sulking and help us." Moegi sighed placing another book in the now filled box. Konohamaru was ones aging looking out of the window. Moegi sighed again she should had known that Konohamaru wouldn't bee to must help with a boring D-mission as this one.

"This mission sucks I'm a shinobi not a librarian. How am I going to show what I'm able to do if I'm doing nothing but look though books all day." Konohamaru complained running his hand through his hair in irritation.

"Would you rather catch the Fire Lady's cat again?" Moegi remarked.

"So these are the books we are removing from the public?" quickly chance his tone, Konohamaru moved to a new book stand, ignoring the snickers coming from Undo and the victories smile on Moegi's face.

"Yes all 502." the librarian said flipping through her own book.

"502!" Team Konohamaru yelled.

"What did you expect? The Uchiha clan is one of the founders of Konoha and is properly the oldest clan we have here in Konoha."

"Wow one of the founders." Undo muttered as he took the box from Moegi and walk to the basement of the library.

"What do they teach you at the Academy? Ohh I never thought I should see the day the Uchiha clan was being oversight. When I was at your age-"

"Be quiet we are not suppose to talk about it." Ebisu snapped at her.

"Yeah the Hokage has forbidden us to talk about it because…ehh because… Ebisu-sensei why was it again?" Konohamaru blurted out.

"Konohamaru we don't question the Hokages order."

"Yeah but Ebisu-sensei, we don't know why we got these new rules." Moegi added.

"No one knows kiddo" the librarian replied from her desk.

With one look from Konohamaru, he and Moegi turned to their sensei with pleading look.

"Fine! But even I am not sure why we have this rule. But there is a rumor going on that Sasuke has amnesia."

"Amnesia?"

"He has memory lost." Moegi explained her teammate, who made a silent 'oh'.

* * *

The Inn had been closed aging but this time it wasn't to buy groceries. The family was going to say goodbye to the boy who had saved them from not long ago.

Misaki was crushing the air out of Sasuke in a big hug.

"You take care of yourself and stay out of trouble and you must eat healthy and and.." Misaki trailed of.

"I will Misaki-san, you don't have to worry about me." In the background Hiroshi was giving Jiraiya the last bet of direction. Jiraiya didn't had the heart to tell the man that he knew the way, he was clearly also effected by them leaving. The kids were the ones having the hardest time. Emi was holding firmly on to Sasukes pans trying her best not to cry.

Daisuke had been brooding ever since Jiraiya said they were leaving. Daisuke didn't want to look at anyone, especially Sasuke. Sasuke had tried cheering him up but it seemed only to get worst.

As soon Sasuke was released from the hug he got on his knees hugging Emi who disappeared in his travel coat only her hair was visible.

"Now you be good and look after your brother for me" Sasuke whispered into Emis ear who nodded her head. Feeling something wet Sasuke squeeze her tighter.

"Sasuke we must go now." Jiraiya called making Sasuke release Emi. Sasuke made sure his bag and katana was secured on his back. With one last look at Daisuke (who was finding the ground more interesting, instead for what was going on around him) he walk to Jiraiya. Hiroshi patted his back as his last goodbye when Sasuke walk past him.

Seeing the family waving goodbye as they walk Sasuke couldn't help but feel sad about leaving them. They had become his family, he love them and now he had to leave them for a place he didn't remember which made him nervous and scared.

Not long after they where out of view Sasuke heard the sound of small feet running. Sasuke didn't had the time to reach before he was tackled down from behind and a cried of 'Sasuke-nii' reach his ear.

Sasuke quickly recovered from the impact he moved so he could hug the now crying Daisuke.

"Don't leave." Daisuke choked out between sniff.

"I have to I'm needed somewhere else. And I will visit you guys."

"Promise?"

"I promise the moment I'm allowed to leave no one can hold me back." Sasuke ruffle the boys hair.

"Really, not even a group of bandits?" Daisuke asked removing his tears with his sleeve. Sasuke chuckled softly ruffling Daisukes hair.

"Not even bandits."

It didn't take long before Sasuke and Jiraiya was ready to leave again. Sasuke waved goodbye to the small figure of Daisuke.

"Goodbye Sasuke-nii take care." Daisuke shouted as he waved.

"Hey what about me?"

"Oh, goodbye old man."

"WHAT! Why you brat I got a-"

"Let it go Jiraiya-sama" Sasuke sighed.

* * *

Jiraiya throw a log on the fire watching the flames light up the dark night, making him able to see his quiet company. The food they just had been eating was from Misaki not only had she made them some food by she had also packet some pain killer to Jiraiya and to Sasuke some sweets. Sasuke had a hard time swallowing it, it was properly because of the sweetness or because he was touched by the kind action from Misaki.

Finishing eating Sasuke stared at the flames. He had been silent since they walk from the Inn and it was now night. It had been a travel without problems and since Sasuke wasn't complaining about the speed they traveled, they will be at Konoha tomorrow noon.

During their walk Jiraiya had notice that Sasuke had been looking at his missing arm and his eyes had narrowed a little every time Jiraiya had made an unconsciousness move with his nonexistence arm. Jiraiya was sure the boy had looked at his arm back at the Inn as well. Walking a day with complete silence was not some thing Jiraiya was used to and he would properly loose it if he had to go thought it one more day. Yes, Sasuke's silence and staring was getting on Jiraiya's nerves.

"What's bothering you?" Jiraiya asked.

Sasuke was silence before answering, "I don't know what you talk about." He said without looking away from the fire.

"You have been looking at my arm all day, what's nagging you."

Sasukes glance moved from the fire to Jiraiya's arm and back again.

"It's not thing.. it was just something I was wondering about." Sasuke said.

"I have thinking about my healing Jutsu. It was able to heal your wounds will it be able to heal the rest of your arm?" Sasuke didn't want to look at Jiraiya. He didn't want to give Jiraiya false hope when Jiraiya was going though the trouble of bringing Sasuke along.

Jiraiya could feel his heart rate quicken at what Sasuke just had said. It was a greater handicap for a shinobi to have one arm, it indicate the lost of all his Jutsu's making him unsuitable for fighting.

And if he could get his left arm back…Well he didn't have to worry about the things he couldn't do.

Jiraiya raised his arm stump in Sasukes direction. A puzzled look came over Sasuke's face but it change quickly to one of surprise.

"But-" Sasuke began but he couldn't finish it. Whatever he could think of was a weak argument.

"I have nothing to lose."

With that Sasuke settle himself beside Jiraiya. He looked concentrate as he gently removed the cloth from the arm stump. It has healed nicely and scar tissue was forming. Sasuke bit his lower lib, nervous for the unknown outcome.

With one mound full of air Sasuke made the hand seals for the Jutsu and his hands glowed green.

The sign of the green glow made Jiraiya take a deep breath that he didn't know he was holding in the first place. It didn't take long before Sasuke knew he wasn't doing it right. The wound on the arm was closing again and Sasuke wanted to grow the arm back. He focused his charka to move different, instead of making the charka move like waves though Jiraiya's body, he focused his charka to stay in the left shoulder and forced it to move down the arm and slowly push against the wound. Nothing seemed to happen in a while until Sasuke noticed a small movement at the wound.

Sasuke couldn't help stare in fascination as the muscle and scar tissue moved away to make room for something white that slowly appeared.

Jiraiya didn't seem faced by it and Sasuke took it as a hit to go on. Sasuke decided to speed up the progress by sending more charka instead of a small amount of it.

Jiraiya snapped his mound shut when the pain in his arm increased. Jiraiya had gotten his bond broken before but he never had to re-grow a bone along with muscles and other things. It was like someone had placed a burning hot metal into his arm and was making it push against an unbreakable barrier.

Jiraiya didn't remember closing his eyes but when he opened them Sasuke had move a little away from Jiraiya and his hands was over a spot that look like Jiraiya's elbow

Sasuke hands were shaking and his breath swallow. Peals of sweat were forming on his forehead.

"Sasuke that's enough." Jiraiya said breaking the boy's concentration.

"N-no..I can do..this" Sasuke panted as he made the last effort to heal the arm. Sasuke tried to blink the black spots away that had appeared. He didn't know what happen when the feeling of falling hit him, he had been too concentrated to notice the jab to his neck.

Jiraiya caught the boy in his right arm and moved him to his futon. It didn't take long before Sasuke was sleeping soundly.

Jiraiya sighted. The boy was too stubborn for his own good. If Jiraiya hadn't knocked him unconscious he would softer from charka exhaustion. Jiraiya examined his arm or his upper arm. His new muscles were burning and he could feel the blood pumping though his veins.

He was impressed how well his new upper arm worked, it was like he never had it cut off. Suddenly a cold grip toke over his very being as he realized _this_ was Orochimaru's Jutsu. He didn't put it pass the snake to make a Jutsu that will make people re-grow their limbs, like a lizard, after the episode three years ago when Orochimaru wanted Tsunade to heal his arms. Shaking the feeling off Jiraiya made himself comfortable at the tree giving him a perfect view over their camp. Not sensing anyone near Jiraiya went into a light slumber.

* * *

The felling of someone getting near made Jiraiya opened his eyes. The sun burn his tired eyes and he had to close them again. Jiraiya cursed under his breath he hadn't meant to fall a sleep and he couldn't tell how must of the day they had lost.

"Morning Jiraiya-sama" Sasuke greeted.

Jiraiya opened his eyes again and received a sandwich from the smiling boy. Jiraiya murmured his thanks and took a bit. Sasuke quickly return with some tea to drink.

Taking the carrier from Sasuke, Jiraiya lifted it to his lips for a ship when he saw steam coming from the tea. Jiraiya quickly scanned the camp for the fire place, there was no fire. Last night when they camp Jiraiya had told Sasuke not to make a fire without permission from him, so how come was the tea hot?

"Sasuke how did you-" Jiraiya began but stop seeing the big grin on Sasuke's face.

Without a word Sasuke place his finger tips on the tea carrier within seconds the liquid started to make small bobbles.

"Cool ha?" Sasuke said as he returned to whatever he had been doing leaving Jiraiya to wait for his tea to cold down.

* * *

A lone figure was standing on the roof to one of Konoha's many tall buildings. He had choice this particular roof because it was the one that gave the best view of Konoha's gate and the road before it. Kakashi let his gray eye search for a person with white hair and another with black hair shape like a duck butt.

Kakashi didn't know how he should feel about the situation. He hadn't giving his raven haired student any thoughts in a long time and now he was thinking. How tall had he grown just as must as Naruto or less? Had his dark eyes become colder with lack of emotions? Will he be different now when he has lost his memories?

Kakashi had never talked to anyone about Sasukes betrayal. He had been better to hide his feelings than Naruto and Sakura but Sasuke's betrayal had hurt him deeply. Sasuke had become trash and a living proof of Kakashi's many mistakes his failure as a sensei.

Kakashi closed his hand into a fist he wouldn't make the same mistake this time.

* * *

Jiraiya and Sasuke had been on the road for hours and was now only missing half the journey home when they past a couple of travelers. They were almost the same high, they both were carrying a packet on their back, the smaller one was having a hat on, and half his face was hidden. While the other one had a turtle neck hiding must of his face, beside his short brown hair and dark eyes.

Those two weren't paying attention to Jiraiya and Sasuke, since they appeared to be in a deep conversation. As they past each other Jiraiya listen in on their conversation.

"I'm glad that we don't have any rouge Nin they can ask."

"Yeah.. And they don't have a reason to attack our village too get a tailed-beast."

Jiraiya stop and turned to stare at the two travelers, who were getting further away.

"Jiraiya -sama?" Jiraiya turned to look at Sasuke.

"Just a moment Sasuke I need to get back too my research. Wait here."

Jiraiya walk away without a second glance to Sasuke.

"Excuse me" Jiraiya call out to the two travelers. He ran slowly too them, making sure that they where out of hearing rate for Sasuke.

"I couldn't help overhearing what you guys said. Want to share?"

Sasuke looked at them, he noticed that Jiraiya made a hand gesture to one of the travelers own hand. That seem to get them talking but they were to far away to make out what they were talking about. Losing interest Sasuke look away from them and found some birds in a nearby tree to look at.

Giving them money seemed to get them to talk. "We are just talk about the Akatsuki won't come to our village to collect a tailed-beast. There is rumors going on about the Akatsuki are only missing two tailed-beasts and because they have lost so many members they will lay low for a while." The one with the turtle neck explained.

"I think they are laying low because they need to do the last preparation." Added the traveler with the hat.

"Really? I thought they will get some new people so they can take down the last two beasts. Something about the numbers for the tails says how strong they are."

They began to argue between themselves about who was right, even though both rumors could be true.

Their argument gave Jiraiya time to think it over. If what the travelers said is true, they could in Konoha prepare them self against an attack and time for Sasuke to adjust in the village and properly get his memory back. The two travelers were still arguing when Jiraiya got out of his thoughts. Had he not been to catch in his thoughts Jiraiya would had noticed that the two travelers, by turn, look over at Sasuke direction. When one of them started to wave his arms at the other, making Jiraiya return to their conversation.

"How come civilians like you know about this?" Jiraiya interrupted before they started to raise their voices and make Sasuke nervous.

The one with the hat started to smile and the other chuckle.

"Even civilians like us hear about what is going on in the ninja world." The one with the hat explained.

"Yeah is not like your guys are quilted about it." Chuckle the other one.

Jiraiya nodded in agreement. It was true that must shinobis couldn't keep quiet. It was the same reason Jiraiya went to a bar were he could hear shinobis, who was losing up after drinking some alcohol, talk about the latest rumors and information Jiraiya could use.

Jiraiya thanked them and returned to Sasuke.

* * *

Jiraiya couldn't help smiling when he saw the gate to Konoha.

"_Finally"_ Jiraiya thought, looking at Sasuke from the corner of his eye. Sasuke's eyes were shinning with excitement. His eyes ran over everything he could look at, the gate and buildings. Sasuke didn't pay attention to the two Chuunin guards as they got closer to the gate.

"Jiraiya-sama what purpose does the size of the gate have?" Sasuke asked.

"Well it makes people able to get in and out."

"That doesn't explained the size" Sasuke remark.

"Properly for the summons like my toads."

"Eh?"

"I have a contact with toads some of them are very big and-"

"But if they are big wouldn't they just hop over?"

"_Someone save me"_

"Jiraiya-sama"

"_Thank you God"_

Jiraiya quickly turned to the man who had addressed him. His smiled falter seeing the intent look Kakashi was giving Sasuke. Sasuke was to busy looking at everything else but the strange man.

"Ah Kakashi it's good to see." Jiraiya touch Sasukes shoulder and turned him to face Kakashi.

"Is this the person you remember?" Jiraiya asked not looking away from Kakashi. He didn't had to look at Sasuke for knowing the answer, the shaking shoulder was a clear no.

Jiraiya was relief seeing Kakashi's gray eye soften a little.

"Sasuke" Kakashi said getting the raven attention. His visible eye turned into a smile.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, your team leader."

"Oh, nice to meet you." Sasuke greeted with a nod and a smile.

Kakashi waved his hand at them. "Come, Hokage-sama is waiting for you."

Leading the way Kakashi heard the small voice of Sasuke.

"Hokage?"

"She is the head over all Konoha's shinobi." Jiraiya explained.

The trip to the Hokage building was accord. They had walk in silent with Kakashi leading the way. The trio didn't pay attention to the glare and whispers coming from the villagers.

Even inside the building there was silent. Kakashi had nothing to ask, Jiraiya had nothing to said and Sasuke was feeling lost in the big world.

The sounds from Hokage office indicated there was a meeting or a lot of people in the room.

The sound died down when Kakashi knock on the door. Without permission Kakashi opened the door and showed his head to the people in the room.

Sasuke imaged that Kakashi had been giving permission to enter since he when in the room without someone protesting.

With Jiraiya's hand on his back Sasuke was lead into the room.

Beside Kakashi there were twelve people in the room and a big dog. When Jiraiya and Sasuke had entered the room everybody turned to look at them.

Sasuke quickly looked them over. Eight of them look like they were at Sasuke own age. To the left stood a girl with pink hair beside a boy with very similarly features to his own. A man standing in a green west was watching Sasuke's very move.

"_Properly their team leader."_ Sasuke mused. He looked at the next group, one chubby guy beside someone with a pineapple hair cut and a blond girl. No team leader was standing beside them.

"_Kakashi's team?"_ Sasuke wonder since that will make them his team as well.

The last group was of a guy with tattoos on his face, his hand lying on the big white dog. The girl had big purple looking eyes, a woman was standing in the middle of the group her hair was black and had red eyes, Sasuke couldn't help but noticing that she was showing sighs of pregnancy the last guy was coved in his jacket only showing his sunglass.

All these people had hided the table behind them. A young woman was holding a pig, she was petting it to calm it down. The last person in the room was a blond woman sitting at the table. She was folding her hands in front of her face. She was looking at Sasuke like everybody else.

It had only taking a few seconds for Sasuke to look them all over.

"Welcome back Jiraiya, Sasuke" Tsunade greeted

"It's good to be back, right Sasuke" Jiraiya said and gave Sasuke a pat on the head. Sasuke never go the time to answer before he was, by Jiraiya, dragged to the group from the left side of the room.

"I believe an introduction is in order" Jiraiya said placing Sasuke in front of the pink haired girl.

She send Sasuke a smile and toke his hand in greeting.

"Sasuke, I'm Haruno Sakura your teammate." She explained, her eyes never leaving his.

"Nice to meet you" was the only response Sasuke could think of before he was dragged to the next person and then a pattern toke shape. When Sasuke was being introduced to someone he would answer 'nice to meet you'.

"Sai"

"I'm Yamato team captain."

"Akimichi Chouji."

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Yamanaka Ino"

"Inuzuka Kiba and this is Akamaru."

"Hyuuga Hinata"

"Yuuhi Kurenai"

"Aburame -"

"Shino?" Sasuke was staring with wide eyes at the person he recognized, everybody in the room had similar expression on the others faces. The people in the room weren't giving time to recover from their own surprise when Jiraiya decide to make a move.

"Ohh this is the person you remember?" Jiraiya began ruffling Sasukes hair as in praising him.

"See, I told you I wasn't laying about Konoha being your home" Jiraiya added.

"Yeah, yeah… Would you stop doing that!" Sasuke snapped at Jiraiya, who was still messing his hair up.

For good measure did Jiraiya ruffle his hair again grinning at the angry look Sasuke was giving him.

Tsunade turned to her young student and her teammate.

"Sakura, Sai why don't you show Sasuke around." Hearing Tsunade talk made Jiraiya stop must to Sasuke's luck.

"Buy some new cloths as well.. And the rest of you go with them." Tsunade added.

"Hai Hokage-sama"

"Remember to return with Sasuke so we can make some test. All sensei and captains are staying." That was the last thing she said before Sasuke once again was being dragged around, this time by Sakura and a giggling Ino, while he wanted to know what kind of test Tsunade was talking about.

As soon the door was closed did Jiraiya become the center of attention.

"You have a lot to explain" said Tsunade.

"I know, what do you want to know first."

"Akatsuki"

And Jiraiya told them everything he knew about his students and their fight. But he saved the information from the travelers to latter.

**

* * *

**

WARING if you want to guess who the traveler is stop reading!

**Because the next part coming up is a BIG give away. But you can also use it as clues for your answer.. **

**Have you guessed? Good continue..**

* * *

Two figures were walking along the road. The sky had become orange and they use the last bit of light to show the way.

The two travelers both stop and looked in every direction. Seeing no one the one with a hat nodded him head. They both left the road and headed into the forest. They keep walking and first when they came to a clearing did they stop.

Again they look around trying to sense anybody near. Deciding that nobody was around they made the same hand seal a soft poof sound was head (a sound that people using Bunshin was familiar with) leaving only one back. He didn't waste his time and drop the Henge.

The man standing alone adjusted his black coat before walking to a nearby hideout. The road he used was troublesome but his leg wasn't giving him any problems as long he didn't put all his weight onto it.

The only thing that was troubling him was his hand. He had to bandage it with ointment to heal the burns.

Sensing a big source of chakra coming his way made him stop. Since the man wasn't hiding his own chakra anymore he wasn't surprised that he was found.

It didn't take long before a big figure appeared by his side.

"You shouldn't walk alone in your condition." The bigger one said.

"Did you find what you were looked for?" he continued.

The man didn't answer his partner and walk away.

Yes he had found what he was looking for and he couldn't be happier, seeing the person alive was all he needed right now.

"What about your eyes then" his partner asked.

The man let a smirk appeared on his face.

"They couldn't be better."

**

* * *

**

Can you guys guess it?


End file.
